Ikkô Narahara
Ikkô Narahara (奈良原 一高, Narahara Ikkō, né en 1931 à Tôkyô) est un photographe japonais. Biographie De 1954 à 1959 il étudie l'histoire de l'art à Tokyo. Il photographie le Japon des années 1950, l'après-guerre de ce pays qui tente de se reconstruire. Sa première exposition (tenue à Ginza en 1956) intitulé La Terre Humaine se constitue d'un reportage en noir et blanc sur des personnes qui ont souffert des retombées radioactives d'un volcan en 1956. En 1958, six des 10 participants de la célèbre exposition de 1957 Jūnin no me (10人の眼 Les yeux de dix) fondent la coopérative VIVO (la vie en Esperanto); il s'agit de Eikoh Hosoe, Kikuji Kawada, Ikkô Narahara, Akira Satô, Akira Tanno, et Shômei Tômatsu. Le groupe se sépare en 1962. Les photographies qu'Ikkô Narahara a faites du Japon sont celles d'individus confinés dans des espaces fermés comme des mines, des prisons, ou des monastères. Il expose aussi des photographies, de chariots de bébés de chiens de chats ou d'enfants, qui ont été coupées en forme circulaire. Il fait ces photos pour retranscrire le centre du cercle rond de l'image projetée par l'objectif : « Ce que vous voyez dans le viseur d'un appareil photo est seulement - excepté les objectifs circulaires de fisheye - le secteur pointu et carré qui a été coupé du centre du cercle rond de l'image projeté par l'objectif de l'appareil photo. De même, toute l'image que nous voyons avec nos yeux est également projetée comme cercle. Le centre est brusquement au foyer, alors que la périphérie plus indistincte que notre vision, a le travail de percevoir l'espace et le mouvement visuel dans lui. Quand on pousse l'obturateur d'un appareil photo, il me semble probable qu'on emploie son propre corps pour reconstituer la perception périphérique latente entourant le secteur limité dans le viseur. Et c'est à ça que les photographes se réfèrent en tant que "sens spatial". » Il porte un réel intérêt pour le monde occidental, son art, sa pensée. C'est pourquoi il voyage beaucoup notamment en Europe et aux États-Unis dont il tirera des photos qui donneront lieux à des expositions et des livres. Il commence son voyage en Europe par une croisière sur la mer Egée en 1973 et le termine avec des vues des Alpes prises en 2000. Ikkō Narahara dit de ses voyages : « Juste une fois je voudrais faire un voyage sans appareil photo. En fait, le sentiment de liberté et de plaisir que j'éprouverais si je partais en voyage insouciant, sans appareil photo, égalerais probablement le sentiment de la satisfaction que j'obtiens quand je voyage avec eux. En voyageant toujours avec des appareils photos, je pense que je perd souvent le plaisir de regarder juste des choses avec mes yeux. Ainsi alors que le viseur de l'appareil photo accélère notre capacité à regarder d'une manière focalisée, nous tendons également à perdre le plaisir de regarder simplement le monde d'une manière détendue.» Fin 2002 et début 2003 Ikkō Narahara expose en France à la MEP où il montre un reportage social sur les mineurs de l'île de Gunkanjima. Catalogues d´expositions *''Yōroppa: teishi shita jikan'' (ヨーロッパ・静止した時間, Where time has stopped). Kajima, 1967. *''Japanesuku'' (ジャパネスク, Japanesque). Tokyo: Mainichi Shinbun-sha, 1970. *''Ōkoku'' (王国) / Man and his land. Tokyo: Chūōkoronsha, 1971. *''Shōmetsu shita jikan'' (消滅した時間) Tokyo: Asahi Shinbun-sha, 1975. Rpt Tokyo: Creo, 1995. ISBN 4-906371-20-5 *''Ōkoku: Chinmoku no sono, kabe no naka'' (王国：沈黙の園・壁の中) Tokyo: Asahi Sonorama, 1978. *''Chikakute haruka na tabi'' (近くて遥かな旅) Tokyo: Shūeisha, 1979. *''Shashin no jikan'' (写真の時間) Tokyo: Kōsakusha, 1981. *''Narahara Ikkō'' (奈良原一高) Shōwa shashin zenshigoto 9. Tokyo: Asahi Shinbun-sha, 1983. *''Venetsia no yoru'' (ヴェネツィアの夜) Tokyo: Iwanami, 1985. ISBN 4-00-008027-X *''Shōzō no fūkei'' (肖像の風景) Tokyo: Shinchōsha, 1985. ISBN 4-10-357501-8 *''Ningen no tochi'' (人間の土地, La terre humaine) Tokyo: Libroport, 1987. *''Hoshi no kioku'' (星の記憶, La mémoire des étoiles) Tokyo: Parco, 1987. *''Venetsia no hikari'' (ヴェネツィアの光) Tokyo: Ryūkō Tsūshin, 1985. ISBN 4-947551-93-3 *''Burōdowei'' (ブロードウェイ) Tokyo: Creo, 1991. ISBN 4-906371-05-1 *''Dyushan dai-garasu to Takiguchi Shūzō shigā bokkusu'' (デュシャン大ガラスと瀧口修造シガー・ボックス) Tokyo: Misuzu, 1992. ISBN 4622042428 *''Tokyo, the '50s.'' Tokyo: Mole, 1996. ISBN 4-938628-21-X *''Poketto Tōkyō'' (ポケット東京, Tokyo de poche) Tokyo: Creo, 1997. ISBN 4-87736-010-7 *''Ten'' (天, Paradis) Tokyo: Creo, 2002. ISBN 4-87736-078-6 *''Mukokuseki-chi'' (無国籍地)Tokyo: Creo, 2004. ISBN 4-87736-097-2 *''Jikū no kagami'' (時空の鏡, Miroir de l´espace et du temps) Tokyo: Shinchōsha, 2004. ISBN 4-10-357502-6 *''En'' (円, Vision circulaire) Tokyo: Creo, 2004. ISBN 4-87736-102-2 Récompenses *Most Promising Photographer Award, Japan Photo Critics Association (1 958) * Photographer of the Year Award, Japan Photo Critics Association (1967) * Ministry of Education Art Encouragement through the Selection of Excellence Award (1968) * Annual Award, The Photographic Society of Japan (1986) * Domestic Artist Prize, Higashikawa Award, Higashikawa International Photograph y Festival (1987) *Medal of Honor with Purple Ribbon from the Government of Japan (1996) Galerie Image:Narahara60.jpg|Tokyo années 1970 Image:Narahara70.jpg|Méditation Hanae Mori Salle d'attente Catégorie:Photographe japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1931